brisco_county_jrfandomcom-20200213-history
The Orb Scholar
"The Orb Scholar" is the second episode of the first and only season of It was written by Carlton Cuse and directed by Andy Tennant. It premiered on 3 September 1993. Summary: Brisco County, Jr. and Lord Bowler track John Bly to Colorado, but discover that Bly is obsessed in locating a mysterious gold metallic orb with special powers - and he will use anyone and kill anyone to find it. Synopsis Background Appendices Starring *Bruce Campbell as Brisco County, Jr. *Julius Carry as Lord Bowler *Christian Clemenson as Socrates Poole Also starring *Billy Drago as John Bly *Brandon Maggart as Prof. Ogden Coles *Robert Picardo as Puel *Pat Skipper as Donovan Joe *Herman Poppe as Sheriff Worth Guest stars *Tom Simmons as Dobbs *Dewey Weber as Tate *David Youse as Todd the waiter Uncredited co-stars *Comet as himself *R. Lee Ermey as Brisco County, Sr. (archive footage) *M.C. Gainey as Big Smith (archive footage) *Stuart Whitman as Granville Thorogood (archive footage) *Kevin Lowe as Federal Agent Brown (archive footage) *Leon Melas as *Norman Merrill as (archive footage) Production crew ;Producers :Jeffrey Boam – executive producer :Tom Chehak – supervising producer :Carlton Cuse – executive producer :Russell Denove – associate producer :Brad Kern – supervising producer :Paul Marks – producer :David Simkins – co-producer :Wendy Spence – associate producer :John Wirth – supervising producer ;Music :Velton Ray Bunch ;Cinematography :Richard Thorpe – director of photography ;Story editing :John McNamara ;Film editing :Timothy Snell ;Casting :John Frank Levey (as John Levey) :Patricia Noland :Kevin Scott (uncredited) ;Production design :Robert J. Bacon ;Set decoration :Warren Welch ;Makeup department :Michael Hancock – makeup artist :Bette Iverson – hair stylist ;Production management :Paul Marks – unit production manager ;Second unit director or assistant director :Johanna Jensen – first assistant director :Michael Pendell – second assistant director (as Michael J. Pendell) ;Art department :Jimmie Herron, Jr. – property master :Lee Lazarow – assistant property master (uncredited) ;Sound department :Don H. Matthews – production sound mixer (as Don Matthews) :Walter Newman – supervising sound editor :James Bailey – foley artist (uncredited) :Paul Drenning – audio layback (uncredited) :Catherine Flynn – dialogue editor (uncredited) :Al Gomez – foley mixer (uncredited) :Dennis C. Salcedo – boom operator (uncredited) :Steven M. Sax – sound editor (uncredited) ;Special effects :Johnny Borgese – special effects supervisor (uncredited) ;Visual effects :Derrick Mitchell – visual effects editor (uncredited) :John Murrah – compositor (uncredited) :Joe White – visual effects (uncredited) ;Stunts :Christopher Doyle – stunt coordinator :Bruce Paul Barbour – stunt performer (uncredited) :Perry Barndt – co-stunt coordinator (uncredited) ;Camera and electrical department :Jerry D. Knight – electrician (uncredited) :Mark Mele – rigging gaffer (uncredited) ;Casting department :Barbara Miller – executive in charge of casting ;Costume and wardrobe department :Tom Dawson – key costumer: men :Paula Kaatz – wardrobe supervisor :Radford Polinsky – set costumer (uncredited) ;Editorial department :Michael Hissrich – post production supervisor (uncredited) :Jeff Mack – colorist: dailies (uncredited) ;Music department :Randy Edelman – composer: theme music :Dino A. Moriana – music editor (as Dino Moriana) ;Other crew :Suzanne Gundlach – script supervisor :Gordon Spencer – wrangler :Edward J. Duffy – location manager (uncredited) External links Category:Episodes